


We are the Hunters

by NinaCarter



Category: Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaCarter/pseuds/NinaCarter
Summary: Namikaze Hikari was ready to die in the Fourth Shinobi World War, instead she survived and ended up in the different dimension. She suspects it was the work of combination of Kamui and Hiraishin. Now stuck in this world, she has to survive against the man-eating creatures and finding her way to the Elemental Nations. What happens when she has to join the 104th Training Corps?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this story on fanfictione.net so please don't accuse me of stealing it, as it is already mine.  
> As you can see this is a crossover between Naruto and Attack of Titan. I love both stories very much and I also had this idea in my head like for a very long time, so I said, why not? and sat down and wrote it, but... I have university that needs my attention and energy so I can say I'm not very good at updating quickly, but only whenever I can; English is my second language and while I'm pretty good at it, I can't say it's perfect so please bare with my grammar or spelling mistakes.  
> Now about the story.  
> This is the original character story, I know very original (is this the pun? I think it is) but what can I say? I like this kind of work. If you are in the fandom it makes my job easier, but if you are not, I don'r really know what to say except what you are doing here, because you shouldn't be reading this if you aren't in fandom, but it's your choice, so if you don't understand anything, don't bitch at me and use fandom wiki, alright?  
> Wow that's one big note. Well, then, let's begin.

The blue sky faded into red and it ironically matched the color of blood spilled on the battlefield. The young woman with red hair stood on the cliff, watching the dead bodies beneath it. These people down there had families waiting for them but they would never return. They would stay on that battlefield - a graveyard - till somebody recovered the corpses and brought them to their rightful villages.

_What a cruel world,_ thought the woman.

Her agate eyes was staring at the sky, counting the clouds and trying her best not to think about how many of them she had killed.

_The world is such a cruel place._

She took deep breath then looked down at her hands. Unsurprisingly she saw them coated in blood although she knew there was no blood at all.

All theses lives lost and wasted.

_There's no such thing as peace in this world._

She exhaled and grimaced at her shaking hands. Even thought she hadn't done things as horrible as some people, she knew she was guilty. The supposedly medic-ninja was stealing lives left and right, instead of rescuing them.

"How long are you going to stand there?"

The woman didn't flinch when an abnormally pale man in his fifties approached her. She had long ago sensed him.

"As long as it takes me to figure out what I am truly doing in this world" replied Hikari.

"Interesting time to think about the life"

"Hmm."

Orochimaru of the Sannin. The only person she hated more than anything in this world. And there she was talking to him about her life problems. Could it get any more ironic?

"I still remember you having those green eyes of yours" he said

"And I forgot how I did even looked with them"

"So whose side are you joining today? Your brother's or your teacher's?"

She didn't know why he wanted to know that when she was sure he was being neutral in this war but replied anyway.

"That I haven't decided yet"

"You are sure taking your time"

"Says the man who healed the Five Kage for the war" Hikari replied

"It was all Karin"

"The supposedly Uzumaki girl, huh? She has pretty nice ability"

Indeed Uzumaki Karin was a splendid Kunoichi although she had this unhealthy obsession with Uchiha Sasuke. If somebody bite the Uzumaki girl, she could share her chakra and heal the outer wounds.

"It's nothing compared to yours" Orochimaru pointed out "your ability of regeneration surpasses one of your brother's and rivals of Tsunade's jutsu"

"The Fifth Hokage's Creation Rebirth..." Muttered Hikari "Just so you know mine is not bounded with seal and it doesn't cost me years to use it"

"That's why I have always wanted you by my side from the very moment I found out you were still alive"

"You just wanted me for your own selfish reasons. To figure out what made me nearly immortal"

"I'm not going to decline that" chuckled Orochimaru, his laughter sending chills down her spine. How unnatural that laugher was. The genius man still freaked her out.

"I wanted so much from you" continued the man

"Mostly my father's Hiraishin"

"Indeed. To think that you knew how to use it when I was still in Akatsuki"

"What would you do?" asked Hikari. "Not leave the organization? Not try to take over Itachi? It's not like I had Forth's special kunais hidden somewhere. It doesn't even matters that the teleportation formula is still on them. Many had tried and failed to recreate this jutsu. Just because you are a genius and have brilliant mind doesn't mean you would be able to figure out what it truly mean, let alone use it" Hikari pulled out the said three-pronged kunai from the pouch and held it out "I will tell you one thing though. One should be a Sealing Master to be able to figure it out"

And it was impossible for him. Seeing as she was Half-Uzumaki, a member of once feared clan that had special talent with Sealing, her parents both being Sealing Masters on their own, the young woman was practically the last Sealer left in the Shinobi world. It wasn't as if nobody else knew Fuiinjutsu but no one was on her level yet, maybe in time but right now she was the best.

Orochimaru smiled his creepy smile.

"I figured that having all jutsu on the Shinobi world would no longer help me reaching the immortality"

Hikari raised eyebrows and pocketed the kunai.

"You are confusing my powers with immortality. Nobody is immortal in this world, it just makes killing me hard"

"You sound like a veteran for a 19 years old"

"I do, don't I?"

Looking up at the sky for the last time, the red head turned back to lock her eyes with the Fifth Hokage of Konoha. The blond woman reminded her of her dilemma. Hikari knew she stood between the ice and fire.

On the one side there was her brother, the number one knucklehead ninja and the Child of Prophecy, Uzumaki Naruto. And on the other side was her teacher, her mentor, her best friend, Uchiha Obito, now days known as Uchiha Madara. It was a hard decision to make. She loved them both dearly and to choose which one would kill which one made her chest hurt. Although there was no one more important than her brother, she still believed in his ability to sweet talk to enemies and make them change their mind. If only she would do that to Obito. It was a thing Naruto got from their mother. When Hikari had Kushina's looks and Minato's brain, Naruto looked like their father and had their mother's personality.

_How ironic it is that neither of us got to know our mother, Naruto_....

Hikari nodded at the Hokage and closed her eyes. There was no way she would allow someone, even Obito, to hurt Naruto, let alone kill him and it would be unavoidable if Obito did managed to unseal the Nine-Tailed Fox from Naruto. No one, besides her mother, had ever survived the Tailed Beast extraction process and it was only because of her genes, she was a pureblooded Uzumaki. And Hikari would be damned to allow her bright eyed boy die.

Her eyes watered.

She had to help both Naruto and Obito. And to do that she would have to use her own share of the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra. Oh well, she was ready to die for a long time ago.

_We live in such a cruel, cruel world._


	2. Chapter 2

When Hikari finally regained the consciousness, her brain failed her to inform her current location. Her onyx eyes stared at the white ceiling and she wondered.

Why was she alive?

Her head hurt so much her eyes watered but Hikari blinked the tears back and looked around the room. It looked like a hospital room, the smell of medicines was easily recognized but it wasn't really a ward.

_Where am I?_

Her bed wasn't looking at the window and the curtains were drawn too so she couldn't see what was outside.

_Either to stop me to see the outside world or to stop me from escaping._

She was tired and her head was bursting.  _Supposedly conclusion, a few broken ribs and sprained limbs,_  she assumed from the bandages on her body.

Why wasn't her body healing?

It seemed she suffered from chakra exhaustion.

It would take a long time to refill her chakra coils and before her Regeneration would kick in.

She was so tired. How come she was alive anyway?

* * *

 

The second time she woke up, she noticed that it was a daytime. Sunlight shone through the curtains, giving a warm atmosphere to the room. She was alone in the he room but her right hand was cuffed to the bed.

_They definitely don't want me to escape._

Hikari examined the handcuff and was surprised to see no chakra suppressing seals. Now it was worldwide known that the red haired woman was Sealing Master so it would not be a big problem to unseal the seals but still...it was surprisingly annoying to not see any kind of restrainings. Were they underestimating her or something? Hikari never had problems with people thinking she was no danger but when you are fighting in the war and people just cuff you to the bed just like that was truly irritating.

Hikari had so many questions. Had the war ended? Who had win? Where was Obito? And where was Naruto? Was she in Konoha? She couldn't really sense any type of chakra besides hers and that was unnerving for a sensor. Hikari assumed the room was warded with seals and this was a reason why she couldn't sense the ANBU outside her room, because surely no Kage was insane enough to leave her just like that.

It took two whole hour to someone to check up on her. First she heard the footsteps, then someone pulled out the key to open the lock and the brunette woman with brown eyes and glasses walked into the room.

"Why, hello!" the woman was too energized for her Liking "wasn't expecting you to wake up till tomorrow morning"

"Is that the reason why I am handcuffed to the bed?" Hikari couldn't help but retort back, she had spent way too much time with Hidan and Kakuzu and it looked like they had rubbed on her, at least she wasn't cursing around.

"Oh, sorry about that but you know how it is when you find unknown person in the middle of nowhere, you have to be careful" the woman waved dismissively "so, what's your name?"

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first? I heard it was kind of protocol" Hikari replied dryly.

"Oh, I like you" the woman laughed kind of insanely "my name's Hanji Zoe and you must be?"

She seriously didn't know who Hikari was, where in the world was she?

"My name's Namikaze Hikari" replied the red head.

"And which Wall are you from?"

Which...wall?

"Come again?"

"I'm asking if you are from Wall Maria, Wall Rose or Wall Sina?"

"What the hell are you talking about? What Walls?" asked confused Hikari.

"Hmm.. Could it be that you have amnesia? You clearly have a conclusion so I won't be surprised if you are confused for a few days" Hanji murmured to herself "alright then, Namik-"

"It's Hikari. Namikaze is my surname"

"Right, so Hikari, let me check your bandages then then we will see if it's alright for you to be released"

Hanji didn't even wait and unwrapped the bandage on her right bicep. The wound was almost healed, just a nasty red line was left that would disappear in few days.

While Hanji was occupied with her job, Hikari's mind was running miles a second. From the short one-sided conversation she figured out that these people, whoever they were, had no idea who she was, which itself was surprise, because Hikari was put in every Bingo Book and she was a member of the Akatsuki and the redhead was pretty sure even the minor civilian villages were informed about her. Then how come this woman didn't know who she was? There was also the fact that she could sense no chakra in Hanji's body or in general.

With a shock Hikari came to the explanation. She was in the whole different dimension.

It felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of her lungs.

_Oh dear God!_

She was already panicking. Her face lost color and Hanji noticed the quickened pulse too.

"Are you alright?"

Her voice seemed too distant.

"Huh..?" Hikari blinked "yeah, yeah"

"If you say so" replied the woman and continued her work. Meanwhile Hikari had fire alarms raging in her head. Her brain was cracking to find the reason why was she there and where exactly was that 'there'.

Now, don't misunderstood her, for our red haired heroine had been going from one dimension to another from time to time, since Obito's Sharingan allowed him to go to his pocket dimension, which, mind you, was truly uncolored and gloomy.

Hikari remembered discussing said topic with Obito who knew that with both of his eyes he would be able to have access to the other dimensions too, but Hikari hadn't seen him doing that, or maybe she had, her memory of the war was a little messy. What was important was that both Hikari and Obito had been sure that there were no other inhabitants in the other dimensions.

Then how come there were people?

Her train of thoughts was disturbed when Hanji stopped her fussing and smiled brightly at her.

"This is quite unusual but you have really fast healing factor. All of your wounds are closed and almost healed"

"Sounds fantastic" Hikari was still dazed

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"A glass of water will be nice"

"Alright" Hanji eyed her suspiciously. Hikari gulped down large portions of water and exhaled. She had calmed down a little.

"I'm still kind of confused" she mumbled "where are we, anyway?"

"It's not really that important" Hanji waved it off "I believe you are allowed to be released today. Wait here"

And the woman Left. Hikari glared at the cuff.

"Yeah, I'm so leaving on my own" she rolled eyes. Seriously, these people underestimated her, but she couldn't really blame them, maybe Ninjas were pretty uncommon here.

Hanji came back quickly and with a set of keys too. He grinned at the prisoner and unlocked the cuff. Hikari rubbed her wrist, although she was used to the pain.

"Where are we going now?" She asked the hipper active woman "I doubt I woke up in these clothes.." Hikari looked down at the black pants and white shirt she was wearing.

"You are right" Hanji led her though the narrow hall "you were wearing pretty strange clothes, we mendes what we could, and throw away the rest, they were pretty tore"

"Where did you find me?"

"It wasn't me who found you, mind you, but we were scouting the Wall Maria when we found you practically swimming in your own blood, your clothes tattered and you were unconscious. We had no other choice but to return to the nearest village to treat you before you bled out"

Hanji halted at the random door and walked into the room.

"Come in"

The room was simple with a wardrobe and a single bed. There were no personal items besides her clothes on the bed. Without being embarrassed Hikari stripped down and grabbed the purple sleeveless shirt with high collar and put it on. Then she pulled on the standard Akatsuki dark blue pants and black and white sandals and pulled her hair in the high ponytail.

"I have to say they do suit you" noted Hanji "there were also some scrolls in your backpack. I'll admit, we did try to open them but with no result. Do you remember why?"

_Probably because there are Blood Seals protecting them?_

"No, not really" Hikari shook her head "it's all very confusing and I don't even recognize this place"

"Hmm... I understand. You are confused and probably hungry too. Let's go eat something"

Hikari could see how many questions the woman had and she also doubted Hanji believed the bluff she pulled off with claiming to be amnesiac but no matter how cliche this all was, Hikari had no better idea. She knew nothing about these Walls but this Wall Maria sounded like an restricted place, which meant she wasn't supposed to even be there at all.

_Fantastic._

Hanji and Hikari went downstairs and Hikari found herself looking at the numerous long tables. It looked like the dining room and it was empty. She was given food on the plate and Hanji sat before her. Hikari didn't even know what she was eating. It was kind of spicy blunt meal but she didn't care, at least it was tastier than the food pills she ate on the missions.

"Can we sightsee the place?" Hikari asked

"The house?"

"The village. Someone might recognize me"

"I dont want to burst the bubble" Hanji swallowed the food and continued "but we asked the whole village, unfortunately no one knows who you are"

"That... doesn't sound good" she said slowly. Hanji laughed

"No, it doesn't. It's kind of hard not to remember someone with bright red hair"

"I take it isn't common?"

"Not really. I do have seen people with red hair but the colour blends into brown. Yours is truly interesting" Hanji's eyes shone brightly.

Hikari cursed her fate. She had to meet a mad woman who was fascinated with her hair colour. That proved her decision to not reveal her real identity. The last thing she needed was another Orochimaru and his level of experiments.

_Give me a break._

Hikari didn't replied and comfortable silence fell around them. The red head finished her meal and Hanji stopped eating too.

"Can we still go out? Maybe something can trigger the memories, I dont know"

Hanji nodded.

"Of course, let's go"

The village itself was nothing interesting, it looked like every other civilian village with no Ninja Force. Hikari noticed nothing interesting or suspicious. There were no one running on the roofs but she did see people wearing same clothes as Hanji, white shirts and white tight trousers with lots of belts or ropes or something.

_A military force,_  thought Hikari,  _so I'm not under arrest but I'm at least a suspect in whatever I'm caught up in. Fantastic._

Hikari and Hanji walked down the road when someone practically fell from the sky. Her reflexes kicked in and Hikari jumped back before the said person fell on her. The poor blonde boy looked no older than 20.

The boy crashed into the road and groaned. Hikari blinked at him. She was familiar with sudden attacks and ambushes but this didn't seem to be one. Another boy came down from the roof and ran to the fallen one.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah" murmured the blonde who looked like was tangled in these ropes or belts or whatever. The black haired one helped him out of them. Meanwhile Hikari looked what seemed to be a strange device. She was not familiar with equipment as she had never really visited the Land of Snow so she didn't really understand what she was looking at.

"What is that?"

The brunette looked away from the boys and replied:

"These are Three Dimensional Maneuvering Gear, in short 3DMG, the equipment grants us grants opportunity to travel through air"

"Sounds interesting and complicated" said Hikari and she saw the boy letting out the hooks from the gear and raising in the air.

"Well it's not that hard to learn" was Hanji's short reply.

Nothing interesting happened that day besides the said incident. Hikari and Hanji talks about everything the red head was interested in. Hanji gave her the short version of the story about the Walls. Namikaze found out that the people lived behind the Three Walls and the rest of the place was occupied by the man-eating creatures from 3 to 15 meters and different classes. These creatures called Titans had no particular need to eat but they still devoured people. Hikari couldn't say she was surprised. She already had spent her life fighting against ANBU or Hunter-Nins as well as rogue ninjas and even though she hadn't have gone against any of the Tailed Beasts, Titans didn't sound that hard to defeat. But these people, civilians with no chakra, no matter how well trained they were, were no match to them and every other expeditions were announced failure with a lot with great losses.

Hikari found out Hanji was a mad scientist who loved Titans to death. Needless to say the Kunoichi decided to avoid the female Orochimaru at any cost after everything was sorted out. At least Zoe was nice enough. She did wanted to tell Hikari about the experiments she had done to the Titans but Hikari changed the topic quickly, asking about the military. Hanji provided the answer easily. The military was divided in three divisions: The Garrison was responsible for patrolling and protecting the Walls; The Military Police Brigade were in change or keeping order inside the Walls and protecting the ruling monarch; And finally, The Survey Corps Hanji was a part of. They were tasked with attempting to reclaim territory that had been lost to the Titans. Looked like they weren't really loved by citizens but at least they tried to be free from the cage the people were locked in.

"I suggest you guys aren't really popular, are you?"

"No, we aren't. But you can't blame them, they all think it's a lost cause to fight against the Titans"

It wasn't ready her problem. Hikari had no intention to join any of them. She had enough problems on her own. She suspected someone would be signed to monitor her, she also knew that they would want to know what was inside her scrolls and seeing numerous weapons wouldn't be that great. Hikari also had to work on finding her way to home. The only thing she had was her father's special kunais. The formula that allowed her to travel from space to space in short time. Although the jutsu only worked in one dimension, it was still a Time-Space Ninjutsu and she hoped she could alter it to the point of returning to were she came from.

**Author's Note:**

> Not bad for the first chapter, huh? Leave me comments, they make my days, alright?


End file.
